nesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Stooges
The Three Stooges were a comedy team of the late 1920's. The video game was based on the stuffs from the film. It was published by Activision and developed by Cinemaware for the NES and GBA. Intro gag The game starts with Defender of the Crown (another classic game by Cinemaware) title screen. Then the stooges comes on the title card. The opening theme to Defender of the Crown (Ghostbusters in alternate versions) ends with record needle scratch off, Then Larry says "Hey, This looks like a kids game." (sound file from the film: Three Little Beer) Then Moe replies "You, Idiot!" (sound file from the film: Dizzy Pilots). Then they slap each other (causing the Defender of the Crown title screen to shake). However, we cut to the 5-to-3 second countdown followed by the actual title screen (Which is based on the original The Three Stooges opening from 1934-1939), As "Listen to the Mocking Bird" is played. (different music is played in the GBA version) Summary The Stooges heard a cry for help. It's the evil banker (named I. Fleecem) who is threading to smash "Ma's Orphanage" into bits. The Stooges must do their job in 30 days, Or else, The Orphanage is gone. Game Play The game play are basically mini games to pay up the money so they can save the orphanage. Here are some mini games found on the Stoogeville map. *'HELP! Wanted Waiters!' On this mini game, The Stooges' mission is to throw pies at customers for money. But if the customers throws the pie at a stooge, they get a strike, If they get 5 strikes, Their work is done. *'HELP! Wanted Doctors!' Based on the movie, Men in Black. The Stooges Mission is to follow the nurse. But they also have to dodge the patients while driving a racing car. If they can get 20 points, They will reach the exit and win $2,000. However, If they hit a patient five times (strikes), Their work is done. :Note Sound file used in this mini game is: :Loud Speaker: Calling Dr. Howard, Dr. Fine, Dr. Howard. *'The Cracker Eating Contest' Based on the movie, Dutiful but Dumb. Curley has to eat the oyster crackers in the bowl before the oyster gets it. And if it does, Curley will make silly faces. Cost depends on how many oyster Curley ate. :Note: Sound file used in this mini games are: :Curley: Youch (Dutiful but Dumb) :Curley: Naugh (Various film) :Curley: Nyuk-Nyuk-Nyuk (Various films) *'The Boxing Match' Based on the movie, Punch Drunks. Where Curley gets fighting mad every time he hears Larry play "Pop goes the weasel." While fighting in the match, Curley falls off the ring, Causing Larry to break a violin. Now Larry has go run downtown to find something that plays Pop Goes the Weasel. Larry finds the radio then heads back to the boxing ring. But you have to help Larry because there are objects in the side walk that can hit Larry and make Larry dizzy (such as lamp poles, fire hydrant, dog, boxes, and ladders). And there is only 6 rounds in the boxing match. So you have only 6 minutes to complete. If you do, you win the money. :Note: Sound file used in this mini game: :Larry: Oh My Stradivarius *'The Slapping Game' The Stooges stand next to the brick wall and did not find any money. Moe slaps Larry and Curley with the "Slap 'O Meter." And they got only 30 seconds to do it. They won't get paid on that day. *'The Trivia Game' The Stooges goes to a radio shop where they found out that the radio display in from the front of the shop is on. And it's running a quiz show. Each correct answers are worth $500. To select answer A, Press the control pad left. To select answer B, Move the Control pad ether up or down. To select answer C, Press the control pad right. There are three questions. Note: Sound file used in this mini game: For correct answer: (Larry) Congratulations! (from "Calling all Curs") For incorrect answer: (Moe) You Idiot! (from "Dizzy Pilots") Non Mini Games Also found on the stoogeville map, are other stuff, Some are good, But some are bad. *'Mousetrap' If the Stooges lands here, The Mousetrap will hit Moe's hand. And Moe puts a bandage on his finger. That means he cannot work and he will be very sad, ether. If the Moe hits the Mousetrap 4 times, The Stooges cannot work at all, And the game is over. However, If you had $5,000 or more, You could still win the game. *'The Evil Banker's visit' If the Stooges land the this property, They will have a rude comment from The Evil Banker. And sometime it can cost him money ($1,000). *'Dollar Sign' On the brick wall, The Stooges found a bag of money. *'SAFE!' The Bad News is, The safe fell on Curley's head. But the Good News is, You get the money. *'Question Mark' It just random places or Mini games. *'Glove' It's an extra move. The Ending The ending depends on how much the Stooges pays. * Less than $5,000 = Ma loses the Orphanage (Bad Ending, No ending credits) * $5,000 to $9,999 = Ma keeps the Orphanage (Okay Ending, Ending credits) * $10,000 to $19,999 = Ma keeps the Orphanage and makes repairs (Good Ending, Ending credits) * $20,000 and more = Ma keeps the Orphanage, makes repairs, and the daughters marry The Stooges (Best Ending, Ending credits) Category:NES Games Category:Games by Activision Category:Games